The Princess
by ayarian88
Summary: Have you ever met the Princess of SAMCRO? Jessie Teller is her name. She's the Daughter of John Teller, and Older Sister to Jax Teller. She and Opie have a past. What happens when he gets out of Stockton and finds that she's not the same Jessie that he left 3 years ago. Ladies and Gentlemen...meet the Princess of SAMCRO.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You ever wonder about what your life could have been? You know, that moment where for a split second, your life is completely different. Well…That's me. Except, I constantly wish that my life is different. My name…. The name's Teller. Yep, those Teller's. My dad's name is John Teller. And my brother is Jackson, or Jax for short. Problem is I'm older than my brother, but everyone knows who he is. He's the blonde, hottie, that all of the girls want…or so I'm told. He's the one who followed in my Dad's footsteps and joined the SONS. And if you're from Charming, Lodi, Oakland, or Stockton…. you know about the SONS. Anyway, back to me. I'm Jessie. Jessie Maddock Teller. I'm the SAMCRO Princess.

Welcome to Charming….

JESSIE POV

I was working in the office at TM (Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair), when my mom walked in and handed me a coffee. "Thank God." I said, standing up from behind the desk.

"Well, good morning to you too." She said, _Gemma Teller-Morrow….my mother_. I grabbed my pack of cigarettes off the desk and lit one. "I need a favor."

"Umm…. Depends on what it is." I said.

"Opie's getting out today. He needs a place to crash." Mom said, as I sat on the couch.

"What's wrong with the clubhouse? Ma, you know that Opie and I haven't talked since he went inside." I told her…

"Jessie, please."

I took a hit from my cigarette. Mom was glaring at me. "Jesus Christ, Ma. Don't look at me like that." She was still glaring. "Fine." I said. "But you can't get mad at me if we end up back together." I said. Mom didn't say a word. Great…. that was her plan. She wanted me and Opie back together. "Can't you just mind your business for once?" I asked.

"Nope, not in my blood honey."

"Yeah, I know. Why aren't you butting into Jax's love life?" I said.

"Oh honey, I do…all the time." Mom said, with a big grin on her face.

"Jesus Ma. You need a hobby besides me and Jax." I told Mom, grabbing my purse.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked.

"The store. You know, get some of Opie's favorite foods and his favorite beer." I told her, rolling my eyes.

"That's a good girl."

I was pulling into my driveway, when my cell rang. It was Lisa, my best friend who just happened to be Jax's Old Lady. I quickly answered. "Hey girl."

"Hey, so Jax said that Opie's getting out today." Lisa said.

"Yep, and guess where he's staying?" I said, cutting my car off.

"No…."

"Yep, wanna take a guess at who's idea it was?"

"Umm, Gemma's?" Lisa guessed.

"Yeah." I said, getting out of my car and started unloading the groceries. "Lisa, I don't know if I can handle it."

"Jess, you got this. Okay?" Lisa said.

I'm glad that Lisa thinks that I can handle this. It had been three years since I had seen Opie. A lot had changed. Jax and Lisa had gotten married shortly after Opie had gotten locked up. Kyle went to the cops and told them that it wasn't Opie that was blowing up a warehouse but they had video evidence that showed Opie. Just before Opie got locked up, we had this big fight. I told him that I didn't know if I could handle being an Old Lady, despite growing up in the life. I told him that I wanted security. I wanted to feel safe. Opie told me that I wasn't just some Old Lady…. I was the Princess of SAMCRO…. It was my destiny.

I had been sitting on my couch, thinking about everything that Opie and I had been through when I heard my doorbell. I got up and went to answer the door. "Hey sis." I heard Jax say but I didn't look at him because I was staring at Opie.

"Hey Jackson." I said to my brother, never taking my eyes off of Opie. "Ope."

"Hey Jess." Opie said.

"Okay…I'm gonna go." Jax said. "I'll see you at the clubhouse later." Neither Opie or I said anything.

Jax turned around and left. "Come on in." I said, opening the door so that Opie could come in.

"Thanks for letting me crash." Opie said, when he stepped inside.

I smiled at him. "It's not a big deal. Umm… your room is down the hallway. Last door on the left." I said. He smiled at me. He headed down the hall with his backpack toward what would be his room for who knew how long. I headed off to my bedroom once I heard Opie's door shut. I showered and stood in front of my closet trying to decide on what to wear. Tonight's party was a welcome home party for Opie. Being that I was the Princess, I needed to make a statement. I pulled a pair of tight black pants out of my closet and put them on. Now I just needed a top…. hmm… after staring at my closet for forty-five minutes I pulled a black and white corset out of my closet and put it on. I threw on a pair of black heels and put a little bit of makeup on and scrunched my black hair with red tips. After deciding that I was ready to go, I walked out to my kitchen. Opie was standing in my kitchen when I walked out of my room.

"Wow…" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You look amazing."

I smiled. "Thanks. Mom said that Clay's got Tacoma in town for your party. Ma wants me to make a statement when other Charter's are in town." I said. Opie nodded, trying to understand. "Ma thinks that people need to be able to tell that I'm John Teller's daughter."

"It's hard not to know that your John's daughter. I think that you look just like him. You look more like him than Jax does." Opie said.

"Thanks." I said. I looked on the counter and saw Opie's key that I had made for him. I walked over and picked it up. "This is for you. Umm, not sure what time I'll be home or what your plan is… sometimes Lisa and I go to the diner and get something to eat when we leave the clubhouse."

"Got it."

"So, I'll see you there?" He nodded. "I gotta go pick Lisa up."

"See you there." Opie said.

I pulled out of my driveway and headed over to Jax and Lisa's to pick her up. On the short drive to the clubhouse Lisa and I talked about what it was like seeing Opie after 3 years. When I pulled into the lot at the clubhouse, there were a couple of guys standing outside of the clubhouse talking and smoking like they usually did. Lisa and I did our usual thing. We strutted across the lot toward the clubhouse door. When we walked inside, we made the rounds like always. Like always the SAMCRO guys (Tig mainly…) made jokes about getting in my pants because of my outfit. After a while, I did my usual thing…I had the prospect pour a shot for everyone in the room. I grabbed a bottle of whiskey and I climbed on top of the bar. I let out a loud whistle, getting everyone's attention. "Welcome everyone to SAMCRO! For those of you who don't know me…" I started.

"Princess!" I heard Tig yell.

"I'm Jessie Teller, Princess of SAMCRO." There were some whistles and wolf howling. "John Teller was my father and Jax is my younger brother. But tonight we celebrate the homecoming of a brother and a friend…Opie Winston." I said, holding up the bottle of whiskey in my hand. "To Opie!"

"To Opie!" Everyone shouted as they lifted their shot glasses.

Once I had finished my speech, I climbed down off the bar.

OPIE POV

I stood against the back wall and watched Jess give her speech. She looked amazing. I had forgotten how good she looked in a corset. I had always liked seeing her in one. When she finished she climbed off the bar and I watched as she was talking to Lisa and another girl. Jax walked over to me. "Hey man." I said.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, man. Just trying to re-adjust to the outside. You know?" I said, he nodded his head.

"You know, and she'll kill me for telling you this…but it nearly killed her." Jax said as I pulled my smokes out of the inside pocket of my cut and lit one.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, when you first went inside she was broken. She partly blamed herself because of that big fight you guys had. She didn't want to be around the club. She wouldn't talk to Ma. The only person that she would talk to was Lisa. It wasn't until I proposed to Lisa that things started to go back to normal. I wasn't even sure what happened until I went out to the cemetery one day and saw her sitting at my dad's grave talking to him about it."

Wow. I had no idea. "Wow…man. I'm sorry." I said.

"Look, I can by the look in your eyes and the fact that you haven't stopped staring at her since she walked in that you still love her." Jax said. "Just…don't push her. She's not the same person that she was 3 years ago." I nodded.

Jax walked off and back over to Lisa. Jax was right. I could tell by watching Jess across the room that she had changed and that she wasn't the same person that she was before I got locked up. I spent the rest of the night drinking and watching her interact with everyone. After a while, I got tired and decided to head back to her house. When I walked in, I opened the fridge and noticed that she had stocked the fridge with my favorite beer. I grabbed one and walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

As much as I was trying to fight it…I was still in love with Jess.

JESSIE POV

After the party, Lisa decided to stay at the clubhouse with Jax that night. She said that she was too drunk to try and make it home. I left the party and headed home. When I walked in, Opie was sitting on the couch. "Hey." I said, as I laid my keys on the counter.

"Hey." He said.

I walked into the living room and sat beside in on the couch. "You left early."

"Yeah, I guess I didn't really feel like partying." He said. I noticed that he had one of the beers that I had bought him.

"I see you found your beer." I said. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks for that. I can't believe that you remembered."

"Ope, I was with you and Jax the first time that you both drank. I was your girlfriend for three years. Of course I remembered." I said. When I looked up at him, I saw pain in his eyes.

He reached over and touched my hand. I pulled back. "Sorry." He said.

"I should get to bed. Mom wants me and Jax over for breakfast in the morning." I said and he nodded. I got up and headed toward my room to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jessie POV

The next morning, I woke up and just laid in my bed for a while. I couldn't help but think about the moment that Opie and I almost had last night. It was almost like we hadn't broken up. After a while, I had to get up and get ready. I had to go over to Mom and Clay's for breakfast. Not really sure why. Mom wouldn't say. I climbed out of bed and walked over to my closet. I grabbed a blue jean skirt and a tank top out of my closet. I got dressed and then grabbed my flip flops. I walked out of my bedroom and toward the front of my house. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. When I walked out to my car, I noticed that Opie's bike wasn't in the driveway. I figured that he was probably over at TM or he went to go see Piney.

I got in my car and headed over to Mom and Clay's. When I got there, Jax had just pulled in the driveway. I parked beside him. "Hey." He said when I got out of my car.

"Hey." I said. "No Lisa, this morning?" I asked.

Jax shook his head, while lighting a cigarette. I grabbed my pack out of my car and lit one as well. "Nope. She has a really bad hangover." Jax told me. "Look, I know that Ma sprung Ope crashing at your place on ya."

"Your right, Ma did spring it on me."

"How you doing with it all? You know, him being out and around you all the time." Jax asked.

"Okay, I guess. I don't know…it just feels like we never broke and that this is completely natural." I said.

Jax nodded. "Is that what you want?" Jax asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Who knows? Time will tell I guess." I flicked my cigarette. "Come on, before Ma strangles us."

"Yeah, come on." Jax said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

Jax and I made the short walk up the driveway and around the side of the house to the kitchen door. Mom didn't like using the front door. We didn't bother knocking, we just walked in. "Morning Ma." We said.

"Morning babies." Ma said. "Go to the table, we're ready to eat." Jax and I nodded and headed to the dining room. Jax and I took our usual seats. The four of us fixed our plates.

There was an awkward silence before anyone said anything. "Okay….what is going on here?" I finally asked.

Mom and Clay looked at each other. "Um… my hands are getting worse. Doc says that the cortisone shots aren't doing anything anymore. I'm gonna have to step down before too long." Clay said.

"We want the too of you to take over everything." Ma said.

Jax and I looked at each other. "Seriously?" I asked. Ma and Clay both nodded. Jax and I both looked at each other, unsure of what to say. "What do we have to do?" I asked.

After the strange breakfast with Ma and Clay, I headed back home. When I pulled into my driveway, Opie's bike was back. When I walked into the house, Opie was sitting on the couch. "Hey." I said, shutting the door behind me.

"Hey, how was breakfast?" He asked me.

"How much do you want to know?" I asked, laughing.

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers before joining Opie on my couch. I handed him one. "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah….Uh, Clay is stepping down and handing the club over to Jax and they are handing the garage over to me." I said, opening my beer.

"Wow…that really is a bombshell." Opie said.

"Yeah, you could say that." I said. "Listen, about last night…" I started to say.

"No, Jess. The fight that we had three years ago…it was my fault. I was upset because I thought that you were bailing, ya know." Opie said.

"I wasn't bailing, I just needed some time to process everything that was happening." I said. "Ope, we had just lost our baby and I felt like my whole world was crashing."

"I know and I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you more than I was." Opie said.

I took a drink of my beer and lit a cigarette. "Where do we go from here?" I asked Opie.

"Jess, I thought about you every day that I was locked up. I thought about what I would have done differently to avoid that fight. I wondered if I would have the chance to try and fix things or if when I got out that you'd be with someone else." Opie said.

"There was never anyone else…and there never will be. You were and always will be the only one for me, Opie Winston."

Opie grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. He kissed me. "I missed you." Opie said.

I kissed him back. "I missed you too." I said.

"And you looked incredible last night."

"You think so?" Opie nodded. "You always did like me in a corset."

"That I did." I finished my cigarette and put it out in the ashtray. "So would you say that it's safe to say to we're back together?" Opie asked me.

I nodded. I leaned in and kissed him. "Absolutely." I said.

LATER AT TM…Jax POV

 **I was working in the garage when Opie's bike pulled up and my sister was on the back of it. That meant only one thing. They'd reconciled. I remember the first time that I had gone to check on her after he'd been locked up.**

***FLASHBACK***

Opie had been arrested last night. Kyle stupidly left Opie at the warehouse that night, causing him to get busted by the cops. Clay had gone to tell Jessie in person, taking Mom with him. Jessie and Ope had been having a hard time. Jessie had been 14 weeks pregnant and had a miscarriage. Then on top of all of that…now Opie was locked up in Stockton.

When I pulled into Jessie and Ope's driveway, I was nervous about knocking on her door. I cut the engine to my bike and took my helmet off. I walked up to the front door and knocked. It took a couple of minutes but then Jessie opened the door. "What're you doing here?" She asked me.

"I came to check on you." I said.

"I'm fine. You can go." She said, and started to close the door.

"Come on, Jess." I said, trying to plead with her.

"Five minutes." She said and let me in.

I was shocked when I walked into her house. There was broken glass everywhere. "What the hell happened in here?"

"Don't worry about it." Jessie said as she walked over to the freezer and pulled a bottle of Whiskey out.

"Jess, that's not going to help." I said.

She turned around and glared at me, looking just like Ma. "Then what is, Jax? I just lost my baby…My fiancé broke up with me because we had a fight and now he's sitting in a jail cell." She was lashing out. She took a shot straight from the bottle. "You know what, just get out."

I started toward the door when I turned back toward her. "Look sis, I know that your hurting right now…but you should at least go see him and talk to him." I told her and left.

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

The entire time that Ope was locked up she never did go see him.

I stood there in the doorway to one of the bay areas and watched my sister and my best friend. They looked happy…and I was happy for them.

Things were about to start changing…the least I could do was give them today…

A/N: HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I CURRENTLY HAVE APPROXIMATELY 15 STORIES THAT I AM CURRENTLY WRITING. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. I HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH SOME ISSUES THAT I HAVE GOING ON. THE WRITING HELPS AND I HAVE MY MUSIC AND MY KIDS. AND MY FRIENDS ARE GREAT AS WELL. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT.

NEXT CHAPTER: FLASHBACK CHAPTER OF JESSIE AND OPIE'S FIGHT….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! This Chapter is a complete flashback. This is a flashback to before Opie got locked up. It's right after Jessie had a miscarriage. Enjoy! Remember, Read…review and favorite.

Jessie Pov -

I couldn't believe it. Ope and I had lost our baby. I had gone to the Doctor for my check-up and they couldn't find the heartbeat. They had admitted me to the hospital for observation to make sure that I was okay and to perform a DNC. I was heartbroken. Ope had been out with the club so I had called Ma and Lisa. The time I was in the hospital was still kind of fuzzy, because they had me heavily medicated. And now here it was a week later, and neither Ope or I had even talked about it.

What was happening to us?

Opie POV -

It all started a week ago…Jessie had left that morning to go to the doctor for her prenatal check-up. We had 6 weeks to go until we found out what our baby was going to be. I had left that morning to head out with Jax and Clay for club business. By the time we got back to the clubhouse, I knew that something was wrong because I hadn't heard from her and she usually called me after the appointment.

I had just cut the engine to my bike when my cell rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Gemma. "Yeah." I said.

"Ope, you need to get up to the hospital." She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked, Jax and Clay turning toward me.

"I'll tell you when you get here." She said.

"Okay." I said and hung up.

"Dude, what's up?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know. That was Gemma. Said that I need to get up to the hospital. Said she'd tell me why when I got there." I said.

"Let's go." Clay said.

We hopped back on our bikes and headed toward the hospital. When we got there, it didn't take us long to find Gemma. "Good, your all here. You should here this." Gemma started. "They've admitted Jessie." She said.

"What happened?" I asked.

She grabbed my hand and led me to a nearby bench. "She went in for her check-up and they couldn't find the heartbeat." I knew what this meant. Jess had a miscarriage and we had lost our baby. "I'm so sorry Opie."

"Where is she?" I asked, fighting the tears because I knew that I needed to be strong for her.

"Room 313. Lisa's in there with her." Gemma said and I nodded.

I took off toward the room, leaving everyone else in the hallway. I needed to be with her and she needed me. When I walked into the room, Lisa was sitting on the bed, holding Jess. Jess was crying so hard that I was afraid that she was gonna have a panic attack. "Jess, baby." I said, quietly.

She looked up at me. "Ope." She said in a whisper. I walked over to the bed and traded spots with Lisa.

She touched my shoulder. "Thanks Lisa." I said.

"No problem. Let us know if you guys need anything." Lisa said before walking out of the room.

"Baby…." I said, unsure of what else to say.

"Our baby, Ope." She said.

"I know." I said.

That was a week ago. And now here we were. Jessie and I hadn't really said a whole lot about the miscarriage to each other. I felt like she was pulling away from me. She stayed in the house as much as possible. The only person besides me that she talked to was Lisa. Lisa would come and check on her while I was working or out on club business.

This particular night though, there was a party at the clubhouse but I had decided to stay home with Jess. I felt like we needed the time together. "Will you talk to me?" I asked her, while we were watching TV.

"What do you want me to say? We lost our baby…I worry every time you're out with Clay and sometimes I think that I'm not cut out to be an old lady even though I grew up in it." Jess said.

"Jess, you are cut out for it. It's your destiny but if you don't think that you can handle it…then why are you still here. If you can't handle it…then maybe we shouldn't be together." I said. I got up and grabbed my keys.

"You breaking up with me?" She asked me.

"Maybe I am. I'll be at the clubhouse. Let me know what you decide." I said and walked out.

Jessie POV

This was not happening. Opie didn't just break up with me and then walk out.

But it did.

We lost our baby

He broke up with me.

And…he left.

What else was gonna happen?

The next morning, I was sitting on the couch when I heard a knock on the front door. When I went to open it, Ma and Clay were standing on my front porch. "Hey Ma, Clay. What's going on?" I asked.

"Baby, let's go inside and talk." Ma said. I nodded.

They came inside and we sat in the living room. "Something happened last night. Ope and Kyle went to handle something for the club and…." Clay started and I could feel the tears building up. "Ope's in jail." Clay told me.

"Fuck." I whispered.

"Honey, Unser's gonna get you in to see him. So, you can talk to him. We don't know how long he's gonna be in for." Ma said.

"He doesn't wanna see me." I said.

"Of course, he does." Ma said.

"No, he doesn't, but thanks for coming to tell me."

A/N: And that's Chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! I know that its been a while I wanted to let you guys know that I'm slowing getting back into the flow, and what better way than with a new chapter. I'm in the swing of school now so hopefully I can pick things back up on my stories. I have home work due on wednesdays and saturdays so I'm going to try and update the rest of the week. For those who read my gilmore girls stories, I finished my story "Gilmore girls" so now I'm gonna try and get one of my SOA stories finished. Don't forget to read, review and favorite.

Reviews:

Julia: Hey thanks for the review. I'm not sure yet. Let's just see how this one goes first. Be sure to check out my other stories.

Chapter 4

Jax POV

 **I was working in the garage when Opie's bike pulled up and my sister was on the back of it. That meant only one thing. They'd reconciled. I remember the first time that I had gone to check on her after he'd been locked up.**

The entire time that Ope was locked up she never did go see him.

I stood there in the doorway to one of the bay areas and watched my sister and my best friend. They looked happy…and I was happy for them.

Things were about to start changing…the least I could do was give them today…

Later that afternoon, I pulled Opie into the Chapel. I didn't know if Jess had told him that Clay was stepping down. But I needed to. I needed him to know that I wanted him as my VP. We sat down at the table and we both lit up. "What's up man? You look kinda nervous." Ope said.

"How much did Jess tell you about the breakfast at Ma's this morning?" I asked.

"Not much really. Just that Clay was stepping down and handing you the club and that Gem was handing Jess the garage."

I nodded. That was basically what happened without all the dramatics from Ma. "Yeah, that's about it." I told him taking a hit off my cigarette. "I want you on my left when I take the gavel."

"That's always been the plan." Ope said.

I nodded. "How's things with Jess?" I asked.

"Good. I was going to talk to you about that. I want to repropose to her. Fresh start…new ring…everything." He said.

"Sounds like a reason for Ma to throw a party." I said.

"Yeah it does. I wanna take her up to the cabin for a couple of days and do it."

I nod. "I'll talk to Clay. Not sure exactly when he's stepping down but he said it's gonna be soon." Ope nods.

JESS POV

I was sitting in the Office with Ma, while Opie went in search of Jax. Ope said that he needed to talk to him. I figured out part of it, but I wasn't entirely sure. I was working on some paperwork and trying to get some parts orders done that the guys had given me. It had been a few hours since I had seen or heard anything out of Jax or Opie. Ma wanted everyone over at the house tonight. I figured that they wanted everyone over to tell them about the changes.

I was closing up the office when I saw Opie walking toward me. "Hey babe." I said. "You about ready to head to Ma's?" I asked.

"Sure thing. So real quick…I was talking to Clay and he said that he's not gonna need me for a couple of days so I was thinking that maybe you might wanna go to the cabin for a night or two." Opie said.

I looked up and smiled at him. "Sure babe. Anything you want." I said.

Opie and I finished closing up the office and headed over to Ma's. It was going to be nice to get away from all of this for a few days.

Clay POV

Gem had decided to get everyone together for a family dinner so that we could tell them about the changes that were about to start happening. Jessie and Jax weren't my kids but I treated them like they were. Jessie had been so angry when Opie was in Stockton. It was nice to see her happy again.

Everyone was seated at the table and we were ready to eat. "I need everyone's attention for a few minutes. Gem and I have a few things to tell everyone." Everyone turned in their seats and looked at us. "My hands are getting worse and the doctor has advised that I quit riding so much." I told everyone.

"Your stepping down?" Tig asked.

I nodded. "Yes. In 3 days I am handing the club over to Jax and Gem is handing over the garage to Jessie."

Jessie POV

3 days? Ma and Clay didn't say that it was going to be that soon? Things around were changing…and quickly. Hopefully, with everything changing…Ope and I would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! Hope that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I always love reading your reviews so feel free to share your thoughts about the story with me. That includes any suggestions that you might have or things that you might like to see in the story. Don't forget Read, Review, and Favorite.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Opie POV

I had been up for a few hours, trying to get everything ready and the car packed for our trip up to the cabin. I was hoping that things were going to go the way that I wanted. I wanted this to be a fresh start for me and Jess. We had been through so much and the fact that we had spent the last three years apart didn't help any. Jess was getting dressed while I finished packing up the car.

I had already been up to the cabin and decorated for the proposal that I was about to surprise her with. And for some reason I was nervous. I knew that Jess loved me but I wasn't sure if she still wanted to build a life and a family with me after everything that has happened.

Jessie POV

When we got to the cabin, Opie told me to go ahead in and start opening the windows so that the place could air out. I grabbed the keys from him and made my way up the front steps and unlocked the front door. When I pushed the door open, I was completely stunned by what I saw. There were rose petals everywhere. I stepped inside a took a look around at the room around me. The room looked beautiful. There were flowers and candles everywhere. I kept turning around and looking around at everything around me. When I had completely turned around and was facing the door, I saw Opie standing in the doorway. "Ope…what is all this?" I asked.

Opie took a step toward me. "Jess, I love you. You and me have been through so much. We've been through a lot since we were kids. I know that a lot has happened in the last three years, but my feelings and my love for you have never changed." Opie said. He reached into the inside pocket of his cut and pulled something out. He got down on one knee and held the object up. _A ring!_ "Jessie Maddock Teller, I love you with all my heart and soul…would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I stood there and I thought about how I feel when I'm with Opie and I thought about how I felt for the last three years without Opie. "Harry Opie Winston if you don't get up here, kiss me and put that ring on my finger…I'm going to beat the hell out of you." I said with a giant smile on my face. Opie stood up, and slipped the ring onto my finger and pulled me into a toe curling kiss.

Jax POV

With Opie and Jessie gone to the cabin for a couple of days, I was taking the down time to figure out my first move for the club after I take the gavel. I wanted to start moving the club into more legitimate businesses. I had already decided that Ope was gonna be my VP (like he said 'it's always been the plan'), I decided that I was going to leave everyone else the same for the time being. However, because of the changes that were being made, I wanted to put Chibs as security for Jessie. With Ope becoming VP, Jessie was gonna become a bigger target than she already had been. I just hoped that if things went good with Ope's proposal and the changes in the club that it wasn't going to be too much for them.

Jessie POV

The days that Ope and I spent at the cabin were amazing, I felt like it was just what we need after the three years that we had spent apart from each other, but now that we were back home, it was time to get back to work. Tomorrow, Jax was becoming President of the Club, Ope was becoming VP and I had a garage to run. When we got home and got the car unpacked, Ope got a call from Jax saying that he was needed at the Clubhouse. "Hey" I said causing Ope to turn around. "You know, you might as well spread the word about our engagement so that Ma can plan a 'surprise' engagement party." I say, kissing him on his cheek.

"You got it babe. I'll see you at the clubhouse later?"

"You know it. And I've already got my outfit picked out and your gonna love it." I say.

Ope kisses my forehead. "Can't wait. See you later, babe."

After Ope left to go to the clubhouse, I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat on the couch and decided to call Lisa. She picked up after three rings. "Hey chick, how was the vacation?" Lisa said.

"I don't know if I would call it a vacation, we just went to the cabin." I said.

"Yeah but it wasn't here so I would call it a vacation."

"I'm sure. So…there's a reason for my call. Ope proposed when we got to the cabin." I told her.

"Oh my god! It's about damn time."

"I know right. Anyway, was wondering if you wanted to come over and we could get ready together. And then head over to the clubhouse." I said.

"Sorry girly, I can't. Jax and I are going out to dinner before we head to the clubhouse." Lisa said.

"It's okay. I'll just see you there."

"Sure thing. Later."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, I know that it's been a while since I have posted anything. I'm sorry for that. Just had a lot going on. Hopefully I'm back now though. Gotta get back in the rhythm of writing again.

Chapter 6

Jessie POV

After getting off the phone with Lisa, I headed to the bathroom to shower and start getting ready. When I got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around me and walked over to my closet to start pulling my outfit out. I pulled out a short black ruffled mini skirt and my green and black corset. I grabbed my black 3 inch knee high boots out of the bottom of the closet and set them in front of my bed and put the clothes on my bed. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my black fishnet stockings. It didn't take long for me to get dressed. After getting dressed, I went into the bathroom to put my make-up on and fix my hair. After I was dressed and ready, I sat down on the edge of my bed and put my boots on. I was getting ready to walk out the door when my cell rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Ope. I answered my phone. "Hey babe, I'm walking out the door now." I said.

"Okay babe. Just wanted to check on you. Your usually here by now." Ope said.

"I'll be there soon babe." I said as I walked out the door.

When I pulled into the lot at TM, a bunch of the guys were standing outside by the picnic table. "Hello boys!" I said as I walked across the lot.

As soon as the boys heard my voice they all turned toward me. "Hey Look! Her highness has decided to grace us with her presence." Tig said.

"Bite me Tigger!" I said, walking past them and into the clubhouse. When I walked inside, the usual crew was there. Ma and Clay were sitting in their usual spot over in the corner by the pool table. Jax and Lisa were playing a game of pool and I found Ope over at the bar talking to Piney. I headed over towards the bar. "Hey babe, hey Pops." I said.

"Hi there sweetheart." Piney said.

Ope kissed the top of my head and then leaned down to my ear. "Your killing me with your outfit by the way." Ope whispered.

I smiled up at him. "But it's your favorite." I said.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" I heard Clay stand up and yell over everyone. Everyone in the room turned and looked at Clay. "First off I wanna thank everyone for coming out tonight. Tonight, isn't just any other Clubhouse party. We got a couple of different things going on tonight. First off, I wanna congratulate my beautiful step-daughter, Jessie on her and Opie's engagement. Your Mom and I couldn't be more happy for you." Clay said. Everyone clapped and cheered for us. "Second of all, you all know that changes are going to be made, but Gem and I just want to say thanks to everyone for making this transition as easy as possible." Clay said. "Thanks, you can all go back to what you were doing." Clay finished and sat back down.

I turned back to Opie. "So…I'm gonna get some air." I told him and he nodded.

I grabbed a beer from the bar and headed outside, grabbing my spot on top of the picnic table. "Well if it isn't SAMCRO's very own princess." I heard.

I looked up to see who the voice belonged to. "Hap?" I said surprised. I hopped off the picnic table and hugged him. "What're you doing here?" I asked.

Happy pulled his smokes out of his pocket and lit two of them, handing me one. "Well, I heard that some changes were happening in Redwood so, I thought that I'd come check it out. What's going on?" He said.

"Club wise? I better let Jax tell you. Personally, Opie and I are getting married and I'm taking over the garage." I said. When I mentioned me and Ope, Hap looked a little bummed.

"You happy?" He asked me and I nodded. "Then I'm happy for you." I smiled at him, while I smoked my cigarette. "I'm gonna go find Jax." He said, heading into the clubhouse.

I sat back on the picnic table like I had been before.

Jax POV

I was standing at the bar talking to Ope, when the clubhouse door opened and the Tacoma Killa walked in. "Hey man!" I said as he approached me.

"Hey man, you got a minute?" Hap asked.

I nodded. "Just me or VP too?" I asked.

"VP too." Hap said.

Opie and I both nodded and Hap followed us into the chapel. The three of us sat down at the reaper table. "So, what's up Hap? We don't see you much these days." I asked him.

"I heard you guys were making some changes and I was hoping that you guys might have room for me." Hap said.

 _Hap was wanting to make the transfer to Redwood? Something seemed off. I wonder if it had anything to do with Jess._ "Reason for the change?" I asked him.

"Mom's getting sicker. I need to move closer to her." Hap said.

Ope and I both nodded. I turned to Ope. "Give us a minute." He nodded and walked out of the chapel. I turned back to Hap. "Be honest with me. Tell me that this transfer has nothing to do with my sister." I said.

"Jax, I'm not gonna lie. It might have been part of it at first but then I heard that Ope was out and I knew that they were going to end up back together." Hap said. I knew that Hap and Jess had had a fling while Ope was locked up when she had gone up to Tacoma to get away from Charming for a while, but I didn't realize that he actually cared for her. "Jax, those two are meant to be together, but I gotta do something to be closer to my Mom."

I nodded. I lit a cigarette. "Here's what I'll do. Clay's stepping down tomorrow so we aren't conducting any official business, but if you wanna stick around a few days we'll see if we can get it solved." I told him.

"Thanks man."

"No problem. Enjoy the party." I said.

Jessie POV

I was still sitting on the picnic table, when Jax walked out an hour later and found me. He sat down on the table next to me. "Hey, you ok?" He asked me.

I nodded. I had grabbed my cigarettes out of my car and already smoked four since Hap went inside. "I guess. It's just weird seeing him. I haven't seen him since…" I trailed off thinking about my trip to Tacoma.

"I know Jess, and just know Ope's not gonna think bad about you because of it. Might take him to the ring, but if it happens we'll deal with it."

"Jax, just promise me that everything is going to be okay?" I asked him, flicking my cigarette.

"Everything is going to be okay…I promise."

A few hours later, Opie and I were back home and I was in my pjs laying in bed with him. "You okay? You've been kinda quiet tonight." Ope said.

 _Here goes nothing._ "Yeah, I'm ok. Just saw someone that I haven't seen in a while." I said.

"Oh yeah, who's that?"

"Hap."

Opie POV

Jax had told me earlier that Jess didn't know that Chibs was gonna start looking after her during the day. I told him that it would probably be better coming from me. "Jess, I gotta tell you something." I said.

She sat up, turning to look at me. "What is it?" She asked.

"Jax has decided that now that he's Prez and I'm VP…he's giving you and Lisa protection when we're not around." I told her. She looked away from me. "Babe, look at me." She looked back at me. "I do not want anything to happen to you." I placed a hand on each side of her face, "it would kill me if you got hurt because of me." I said.

She looked up at me. "Babe, I know that you worry about my safety, but I worry about yours too. I worry that your either gonna go back to jail or your gonna come home in a body bag." She said.

I pulled her close to me. "That's not gonna happen." I said.

She pulled away from me. "Babe, as of tomorrow you will be the Vice President of SAMCRO. That means a bigger target on your head, Jax will become President which means an even bigger target on his head than when he was VP. I just need you to be careful." She said.

Jessie POV

The next morning, when my alarm went off, I went to start the coffee pot before jumping in the shower. Opie had gotten a call in the middle of the night from Jax and they took off. After getting out of the shower, I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt that said "Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair". I grabbed my black riding boots and put them tucking my blue jeans into them. I walked into the kitchen and fixed me a cup of coffee to take with me to the garage. When I got into my car, I headed toward the garage stopping at the gas station to get gas and cigarettes to get me through (at least) most of the day. I was walking out of the store when I heard my name.

"Jessie." I turned around at the sound of my name. _David._

"Hi David." I said. _David had had a crush on me back in high school and had always been jealous of my relationship with Opie._

"How are you? I heard Opie was out." David said.

"I'm good, David. Been a busy week. Opie got out a few days ago. I'm sure that Unser told you about it." I said, pumping gas.

"Have a good day, Jessie. Tell Jax I'm looking for him." David said, turning around to head back to his jeep.

"Deputy Hale." I said causing David to turn around. "I am NOT my brother's keeper." I said.

When I pulled into the lot at TM, Tig and Chibs were out there opening the bay areas while I got the office opened up. After I got the office opened up, I was finally able to sit down and drink my coffee. The rest of the day had been busy. Jax and I had agreed to close the garage early that because we had other charters coming in today for the party tonight. It would be one of the biggest parties in a long time. I was closing up the office when my Mom stuck her head in the office. "Closing time." She said.

I looked up from what I was doing to see her holding some clothes. "What's that?" I asked.

"Your outfit for tonight." She said. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't worry, it's something that you'll wear. Ruffled mini skirt and a corset."

"It better be." I said taking the clothes from her. "I gotta grab my heels out of my trunk." I said, grabbing my keys and purse off the desk.

"I'll do it. Go start getting ready. Tonight is just as important for you and Lisa as it is Jax and Opie.

 _I made sure that I had all of my stuff and headed toward the clubhouse. Mom was right. After tonight, I wouldn't just be the Princess of SAMCRO anymore, I would be the sister to the President and future wife and Old Lady to the VP._

 _Things are changing around here…_

 _Hopefully all of the changes were going to be good._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Previously:

Jessie POV

 _Mom was right. After tonight, I wouldn't just be the Princess of SAMCRO anymore, I would be the sister to the President and future wife and Old Lady to the VP._

 _Things are changing around here…_

 _Hopefully all of the changes were going to be good._

I had gone into the clubhouse to get changed. Mom was right. She had picked out a black ruffled mini-skirt and a black and blue corset. Just my style. She had even brought me my heels out of my car. I was in mine and Opie's room when I heard a knock on the door. "Yeah." I said. The door opened and I was surprised to see that it was Jax. "Hey, I figured you were Mom again." I said.

Jax walked in and shut the door behind him. He walked over and leaned against the desk. "You look nice sis." He said.

"Thanks." I said, smiling at him. "You know Mom, always trying to make me her mini-me." I said, laughing.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to check on you. See how you were doing? Ya know with all the changes happening." Jax said.

I leaned against the bathroom doorframe where I hadn't moved from since Jax walked in. "I don't know. I mean some of it seems like a dream and then again some of it…I mean I always knew that it was coming, right?" Jax nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"You ever think that this was Dad's plan for us?" Jax asked.

"Us? Jax, you were always gonna be in the club, whether Dad was here or not. You gotta know that. Just like Ope was always gonna be in the club. The club is a part of who you are…who the both of you are." I said. Jax stood there and nodded.

"Lisa's becoming Queen tonight. If anything happens to me…"

"Jackson Teller….nothing is going to happen to you." I said. "Now go so that I can finish getting ready."

Opie POV

I was about to go check on Jess when Jax said that he would. I knew that when he said it, that he wanted to talk to her. I grabbed a beer from the bar and sat down beside Pop. I hadn't talked to him much since I had gotten out of Stockton. I had been focused on fixing my relationship with Jess, that I had kind of put Pop on hold. I found him sitting on a couch in the corner so I joined him. "Hey Pop." I said.

"Hey Son. You ready for all of this?" He asked me.

"Course Pop. It's always been the plan. You've been telling me and Jax since we were sixteen that one day this club would be ours."

"I know Son, making sure." Pop said.

I had been sitting there talking to Pop for about fifteen minutes when Jax came back out. I saw him walk over to where Lisa and Gemma were sitting. A few minutes later, Jess walked out. She looked incredible. It was her usual style just a little nicer. She had all of her hair pulled back except for two strands that were hanging down the side of her face. I watched her walk over to the bar to get a drink and she said something to the bartender.

"You know she missed you right?" Pop said.

I smiled as I never took my eyes off of her. "Yeah Pop, I know. I'm lucky that she didn't find anyone else while locked up." I said.

"That you are, my son." Pop said.

"I'll talk to you later, Pop. I'm gonna go kiss my Old Lady now." I said, getting up and making my way over to the bar where she was standing. I put my hand on her lower back. She turned a little and looked back at me. I kissed her cheek. "You look amazing." I said.

"Thanks Babe. Its almost time." She said.

Jessie POV

"I know." Ope said. "Your ready for your speech?"

"Yep. What's the poison tonight?" I asked him.

"Lets do Tequila." Ope said.

"You got it, babe." I said. I turned back to the bar. "Prospect. Tequila tonight. Get the shots ready." I said. While the Prospect got the shots ready, Ope and I headed off to find my mom and Clay. We found them with Jax, Lisa, and Hap. "It's almost time, you guys."

"We're ready whenever you are." Clay said to Jax and Opie.

We all nodded. This time when I would make my speech, Lisa would be joining me on the bar. The Crow-eaters were passing out the shots while Lisa and I made our way back to the bar. We both climbed up on the bar. The prospect handed us each a shot. I gave Tig the signal and he whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Attention to the bar!" Tig yelled.

"Alright. So you all know me. Beside me is Lisa Teller, wife of my dear brother, Jackson Teller. Tonight some big changes are happening here at Redwood. My step-father who has treated Jax and I like his own over the years, is stepping down from his long-time reign and SAMCRO is getting a new President and VP. So, from this moment on…your new co-queens, Lisa and I, will be taking care of all of your comfort needs or any problems that you might have. Now, raise your glass to the future of SAMCRO. JAX AND OPIE!" I said.

"Jax and Opie!" Everyone cheered.

We all downed our shot. "Now I ask Clay, Jax and Opie to step into the chapel for the change of command." I said. Lisa and I hopped off the bar with the help of Tig and Juice. "Thanks guys." Lisa and I stood there at the bar with another shot for each of us as we watched the chapel doors shut. "And so it begins…" I said as we downed our second shot.

"To the Tellers & Winstons." Lisa said and I couldn't help but laugh.

Jax POV

Once the Chapel doors shut, the realization began to set in. The three of us took off our kutte's and Clay cut off his president's patch while I cut off my VP patch. I handed mine to Ope and Clay handed me his.

"It's done, boys. The Club is all yours." Clay said. Clay walked over and hugged Ope first. Then he turned to me and hugged me. When he pulled back he froze. "Your Dad would be proud." He said and I nodded.

Clay walked out of the Chapel first. When Ope and I walked out, we held our patches up. There were a lot of cheers and whistles in the room. Lisa and Jessie came over and hugged us. This was it. This was the future. The four of us running SAMCRO.

Now that we had taken over the club there were two things that needed to happen now… Legit businesses and getting Jessie and Opie hitched.


End file.
